


Hero

by impalaloompa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Will add more as the story progresses - Freeform, circus AU, mentions of past trauma, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spideypool Circus AU - after Uncle Ben died, Peter ran away. He left everything behind and joined a circus. Putting his abilities to use in the Big Top, Peter has become an integrated member of the circus family. He's happy, he's content and he never looks back. But when curiosity gets the better of him, he tries to befriend the mysterious Deadpool. A relationship that is fraught with pain and heartbreak, brining back old memories and digging up the past. And Peter quickly discovers that his perfect circus life is rife with lies and deceit and violence. As secrets are discovered and truths brought to light, Peter has to decide if he can put his past aside, follow the path he turned away from and be the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

"Llllaaadies and gentlemen. Next up, it's our master of trapeze, our Big Top sensation, our swinging hero. The superior, the spectacular, the amaaaaaazing Spider-Man!!"

The applause, the cheering. Peter let it wash over him, let it fuel his excitement, let it drown out the world. 

With a bated breath he leaped from his perch near the top of the tent and spiralled down in a graceful free fall. The audience gasped as he neared the ground then whooped in delight as he caught the trapeze and used his momentum to swing back to the top of the tent. 

He let his toes graze the canvas then, as he swung back across the ring, he used his strength to flip himself over the trapeze bar, push himself up and balance in a hand stand as he flew over the audience. 

This is what he loved. The rush of air, the spark of excitement, the calm and the freedom that came with the swinging and the flips and jumps. The attention of the crowds, the way they followed his every move, the way they oo-d and aah-d and held their breaths and cheered for him. He couldn't imagine doing anything else in the world.

Another spectacular flip had Peter catching the second trapeze and he revelled in the ringing applause.

Every fibre of his being felt alive. He was aware of every muscle pulling and stretching as he worked them. He was aware of how his blood scorched through his veins as it raced to and from his thundering heart. He was aware of every fluid motion, every sucked in breath, every nerve, every cell.

He twisted away from the trapeze and free fell to the ground. The audience gasped again, tension flaring as he stretched out, head first, counting the seconds as the ground sped closer. At the last second he flipped himself round in a strong arc, landing in a crouch, one arm stretched back, head down, weight on his fingers and toes. 

He looked up as the dust cleared and the crowd erupted in thunderous applause. Screaming and whooping and cheering. 

Peter stood up and pulled at the mask covering his face. He removed it completely and ran a hand through his hair, smiling and waving at the noisy audience.

"Llllaaaadies and gentlemen," the Ring Master boomed as he walked into the ring, giving Peter a swift nod, "give it up for Spider-Man!"

The Big Top erupted again and Peter gave a little bow before jogging out of the ring. Adrenaline buzzing through his body, pride and glee putting a spring in his step.

As he left the Big Top he brushed shoulders with a slightly taller, costumed man, not dissimilar to his own red and blue spandex, and paused to watch him. 

The man halted at the edge of the ring.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the Ring Master sang, "a performance like no other. A performance that will make you question the very beliefs you hold about death. Please welcome the man who can't die, the man with a mouth, Deadpool."

Deadpool rolled his shoulders then waltzed into the ring. Peter couldn't help but admire the way his muscles rippled under his suit. 

He had to admit, he was very curious about Deadpool. He didn't know much about him, didn't even know his name, even though the man had been with the circus for just over half a year. 

All he knew was that since they had picked him up from the snow in Canada, Deadpool tended to keep to himself. He was never seen out of his costume. He never joined them for meals or communal activity. The only time Peter had heard him talk was when he was flouncing about the ring, cracking jokes and quips, which matched Peter's sense of humour perfectly.

Peter often watched Deadpool's act. As well as laughing along with the audience, he would always gasp and hold his breath when the Ring Master would demonstrate Deadpool's incredible healing factor. 

He knew it must hurt but Deadpool never complained, often wise cracking and making fun of the Ring Master.

He knew that Deadpool wasn't a mutant and how he got his healing ability was one of the many things Peter burned to know about him but he never seemed to have the time to talk to the man. There was always something keeping him away. Wether it be helping set up or dismantle stalls, tents and rides, moving props and equipment, tasks from the Ring Master. The never ending list of responsibilities he had within the circus family. Always something.

And as he stood there, just outside the Big Top, listening to the roaring applause, he decided that that was going to change. That tonight, when Deadpool came out of the tent, he would say hi and ask him how his show went and ask him if he wanted to get a coffee or something and maybe, just maybe, he could become his friend. 

Deadpool must be lonely, Peter thought to himself, he must need someone to just talk to, and even if it comes to nothing, only good could come of it, right? 

"Peter," the voice startled him back to the present.

"George," Peter gave the mutant a friendly nod.

George, or The Rock Man as he was introduced to the paying crowds, was a giant of a man whose skin looked and felt like solid rock. He was one of the gentlest souls Peter had ever met and he considered George a good friend.

"Good job in there tonight," George rumbled pleasantly.

"Thanks," Peter grinned.

"Could you help me move the cars for the clowns? The Ring Master would like them at the south entrance," George indicated the Big Top with a flick of his head.

Peter bit his lip, trying to suppress a sigh.

Cheering erupted from the ring again and Peter cursed the mutants timing.

"Sure," he said and followed George away from the tent.

He cast a glance over his shoulder to see Deadpool slink from the Big Top and hurry away towards his trailer.

"Dammit," Peter seethed.

"You say somethin?" George passed him a clown car. It was heavier than it looked but Peter managed to balance himself under its weight, thankful for the super strength powering his muscles.

"Huh? No. Just..." Peter paused for a second, "Did you see any of Deadpool's act tonight?"

"Deadpool? No. I try to avoid watching him if I can. I can't imagine he enjoys what he does," George strode past him with a car under each arm.

"So what do you know about him?" Peter cursed himself for his lack of subtlety. 

"Not much but it's none of my business," George narrows his eyes at him.

Peter changed his grip on his car and peered at his friend through the window.

"But what do you know?"

"Look, Peter. I don't know why the interest in Deadpool but just drop it, yeah?" George put down his cars and took Peter's from him, "just leave him alone."

Peter bit his tongue. 'But that's the problem.'


End file.
